


Snow Aliens and Surprises

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: Stories Revolving Around The Time Of IWTB [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aliens, Birthday, Dinner, F/M, Happy, Post-Season 9 (X-Files), Pre-The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008), Sex, Snow, Surprises, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: Stuck at home in hiding, Mulder finds ways to amuse himself, resulting in a fun and happy evening for him and Scully- regardless of the winter weather.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Stories Revolving Around The Time Of IWTB [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168376
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Snow Aliens and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyouryokusenshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/gifts).



> This was written as an idea of what we didn’t get to see in between season 9 and IWTB. Hope you enjoy it. ❤️ 
> 
> For Val... happy birthday!

_February 2007_

Snow crunched beneath Mulder’s feet, his cheeks cold, and his nose slightly runny. Looking at the large oddly shaped snowball he had gathered, he let out a breath, the condensed mist appearing before him. Bending down, he began to gather more snow to make the next level to his snow sculpture. 

Getting it to the correct size, he lifted it onto the large snowball and set it at the right angle. One more smaller snowball was made and he placed it on the top of the other two. Shaping it and smoothing it down, he glanced over at the others he had already made, and he laughed softly. 

Scully was in for a surprise when she got home. 

He had been outside for quite awhile now, and he was happy with the creations he had made. Being inside and stuck at home, was beginning to wear on him and he knew Scully was concerned about how it was affecting him. She had said as much a few times, but he always brushed it off, not wanting to worry her. 

After she had left for work that morning, he decided to do something different and be more proactive with how he was coping. He had gone for a long run in the cold winter air and then had a warm shower. Staring at himself in the mirror when he had finished, he had nodded and picked up a pair of shears, intent on trimming his beard down. It had gotten unruly and it needed to be trimmed and cleaned up. 

Scully did not like it as much as he did, though she had not minded it as much when they had been on the run. Maybe if he did not appear too much like an unkempt mountain man, she would appreciate it more, and also see that he was doing okay in near solitude. 

Going downstairs, he had made himself a late lunch and stared out the window at the snow in the yard, an idea beginning to form. Hurrying through his meal, he had gotten dressed in warmer clothing, and headed outside. 

Deciding where to set it up, he had started gathering snow to create two snow aliens; snowmen being far too commonplace for _their_ yard. Once the bodies were in their most basic form, he was now working on the best part: a large UFO. 

He chuckled as he watched it taking shape under his gloved hands, gliding them along the edges, creating a curved body. 

Picking up a stick he had found ahead of time, he carved one large circle around the circumference of the top, and then smaller ones under the edge he had just made. The bottom was given another continuous circle as he thinned the base somewhat, creating a beam-like look. 

Smiling as he looked at his handiwork, he stepped back and began to work on the aliens. Curving their faces, he gave them a neck and shoulders before using the stick to create lines, suggesting a more detailed form to their snowy bodies. Adding dark rocks for eyes and mouths, he stepped back and grinned at the finished product. 

“Yeah, that’s pretty badass,” he murmured with a nod. “It just needs one last thing.” 

He walked to the steps and picked up the sign he had made from a garden stake he found in the garage. Cutting a thick piece of cardboard from an old box, he had nailed it to the stake and written in bold black letters: _Nothing to see here. Move along._

Laughing again, he stuck it in the side of one of the aliens, as though it were holding it in its hand to ward off anyone interested in investigating their downed ship. Nodding at the sight before him, he took one last deep breath of cold air and trudged up the stairs, stomping his boots clean along the way. 

At the door, he did so again and then unlaced them, sliding them off and leaving them outside, knowing he would need them again soon. Opening the door, he stepped inside, the warmth of the house surrounding him. 

He took off his outer layers and blew his runny nose. With a shiver, he walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was later than he had thought, although he should have guessed by the sun setting as he finished his project. 

Knowing there was no time to make anything from scratch, and God help their stomachs if he did, he opened the refrigerator and searched for leftovers he thought he had seen in there. Moving aside a large jar of pickles, his eyes widened. He grabbed the container Mrs. Scully had sent home with Scully a couple of days ago. Opening the lid, he found a beef stew that smelled so delicious, it made his mouth water and his stomach rumble. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Scully,” he said quietly, as he set it on the counter and began to gather items for an impromptu fancy dinner. 

Two deep bowls, cutlery, two wine glasses, napkins, candlesticks, and a tablecloth were set on the dining room table. Putting on his coat, he opened the door, slid on his boots and walked to the garage. 

Searching around, he found the outdoor table and chairs set Scully had bought last September when the heat had been so awful, sitting outside in the warm humid air had been more preferable than sitting inside. 

They had eaten the majority of their meals outside. Cool meals, that did not require the use of the oven, thus turning the house into what had felt like the center of the sun. Sandwiches, salads, or even bowls of cereal had been eaten at that table, both of them sweating and motionless. 

Even after the heatwave, they had occasionally sat out there with a cup of coffee or a glass of wine at night, until a wild wind storm had forced them to clear the porch one night. They were put away and not used again. 

Until now. 

He carried them to the porch and set them up, in clear view of the snow aliens. Smiling at them, he went back inside and brought out the tablecloth, candles, napkins, and cutlery. Laying the tablecloth down, he set the table. 

Leaving his shoes outside again, he took off his coat and opened a bottle of red wine. Glancing at the clock once more, he saw that Scully would be home in about ten minutes. 

Perfect. 

Taking out a pot, he emptied the plastic container of stew into it, to heat up on the stove. Leaving the stew on a low simmer, he poured the wine and as he set them down, he closed his eyes with a loud exhale. 

“Shhhhhhhit,” he said through clenched teeth as he walked hurriedly over to his office to double check the calendar. 

February 18tb. 

“Fuck,” he seethed and took a deep breath. “Okay. Okay.” He looked around the office and shook his head. There was nothing in there that one, she had not seen before, and two, would make a decent last minute early birthday gift. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he left the room and checked on the stew. 

When it was hot, he turned it off and covered it. Putting on his coat, he walked out the door and slid on his shoes yet again, and sat in one of the chairs to await Scully’s arrival. 

He was not waiting long when he saw her headlights turning off the main road. Pausing as she opened the world's creakiest gate, she pulled through and then closed the gate again, before continuing up the snow covered driveway. 

He could hear her laughing through the window as her headlights hit the snow aliens. He looked at her as she stopped and shook her head, a huge grin on her face. Turning the car off, but leaving the headlights on, she opened the door, stepped out and walked over to inspect them. 

“Hey! Can’t you read?” he called out and she jumped back, apparently not having seen him sitting there. “Move along, woman!” 

“Mulder…” She laughed and he stood up with a grin, walking down the stairs to join her. “You are… too much.” She touched the sign and shook her head with another chuckle. 

“They’re pretty good, huh?” he asked and she nodded. “Gotta fill my days somehow.” 

“Mulder,” she said again and turned her head to look at him. “Oh… look at you.” She touched his cheeks with cold fingers and he inhaled sharply. “Serves you right for startling me.” Holding his face, she pulled him down for a kiss, humming happily as he pulled back. 

“You like?” he asked, touching his trimmed beard and she nodded with a smile that made his pulse race. 

Oh yeah, he had made the right decision. 

“Come on,” he said, taking her hand and walking toward the house. Stopping at the car, she turned off the headlights and took out her bag. Closing the door, she took his hand and they walked up the stairs. 

“What? What’s all this?” she asked, stopping and looking at the table set on the porch. 

“Well,” he said, clearing his throat and running a hand across his chin. “I made the aliens there and thought some dinner would be nice, but… my cooking abilities…” 

“Are rather abysmal,” she stated with a smile and he tilted his head with a shrug, his eyebrows up. 

“Abysmal seems a _bit_ harsh, but… ehhh yeah,” he agreed and she laughed softly. “But I wanted to do something and I found some leftovers your mom sent over-”

“Ohhh. The beef stew?” He nodded and she hummed. “I was thinking about it all day, so I’m happy to hear it’s on the menu. But are we eating _outside?_ Mulder, it’s freezing out here.” 

“Psshh…” he scoffed, waving his hand at her and shaking his head. “We’ve been in colder weather, we can certainly sit out here for twenty minutes and eat some dinner. Come on.” 

“Hmm. Yes, nothing better than sitting in chilly weather and eating warm stew, while the warm house is just steps away.” 

“Stop.” 

“Hmm.” 

They walked inside and she set her bag down on the dining room chair before she took off her coat, scarf, and heels. Sighing, she walked over to the sink and washed her hands. Drying them, she took her hair down and ran her fingers through it with another sigh. 

“Feel how nice and warm it is in here? And yet you’re still intent on sitting out in the cold? Are you surrrrre?” she asked, stepping closer to him and running her hands down his chest. He inhaled and looked down at her hands, before raising his eyes to hers. 

“Yup,” he said, with an affirmative nod and her mouth dropped open in surprise. He grinned and smacked her ass. “Go change into something warmer and come back down.” 

“Hmm. Can’t believe you didn’t pick up what I was laying down… your loss I guess.” She shrugged as she stepped back, sighing loudly. 

“Nah… I _definitely_ picked it up, I’m just choosing to hold onto it for the time being.” 

“That’s _all_ you’ll be holding onto,” she muttered as she walked up the stairs and he smiled, reaching for a bowl and a ladle. 

Within minutes, she was back down, dressed appropriately for the weather, her warm boots on as she picked up the glasses of wine. Waiting at the door for him, she smiled as she opened the door and they stepped outside. 

“Jesus, it’s cold,” she breathed and he hummed, nudging her forward slightly. “What about the candles? They could add some warmth.” 

“Yeah, I’ll go get some matches. Sit down.” 

He went inside, grabbed the matches, came back and lit the candles before he sat down and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes with a smile and picked up her spoon, wearing her black mittens with the neon alien faces on the top. He nodded at them and she shrugged. 

“Seemed like the right pair to wear. Didn’t want our yard aliens to feel lonely.” He laughed and began to eat his food. 

She told him about her day and asked after his. Gesturing towards the yard aliens and his beard, he raised his eyebrows. She licked her lips, her teeth grazing the bottom one as she stared at him. 

“I went for a run too.” 

“Hmm… are you done with your food?” she asked and he wondered if she had even heard him. Looking down, he saw his bowl was nearly empty and nodded as he looked back up at her. 

“Good,” she said in a low voice, one he knew well, as she stood up and stepped closer to him. Staring down at him, she tapped his thigh with her knee. He turned in his chair and she straddled him, his throat going dry as his pants became tighter. 

He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers locking together, low across her back. Her mittened hands held his face, running up and down. 

“I like your beard like this,” she whispered. 

“Happy birthday,” he whispered back and she pulled back in surprise. 

“Birthday?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“You’re a few days early,” she said, her fingers moving slowly across his cheeks and down to his neck. 

“Well, I also apparently completely missed Valentine’s Day-”

“When have we _ever_ celebrated that day?” she scoffed and he smiled. 

“Maybe we should start.” 

“It’s a silly holiday, Mulder. In which people are pressured to feel that their love for someone must be expressed by a card, flowers, or candy-”

“Or lingerie,” he said, with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“Lingerie that _they_ want the person to wear and not the other way around.” 

“Are you saying you won’t wear the lingerie I bought for you?” She stared at him and he kept a straight face, though it was very difficult. 

“Did you buy me lingerie?” He held her gaze as long as he could, before shaking his head and smiling. 

“No. I know better than that.” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“Besides, whatever you wear, is always more than enough for me. All the colors, lace, and bows… you’ll get no complaints from me.” He thought of his favorite sets she wore: the sapphire blue with white piping, the black with the red bow in the middle, and the lilac with the softest pink lace; they all left him dizzy and aching for her. 

“What about… nude? Do you like that color?” she whispered, her mouth close to his ear and he jerked forward, holding her tighter. 

“That… that so happens to be my _favorite_ color.” 

“Hmm… it’s like I have a sixth sense.” 

“A… _sex_ th sense,” he corrected her and she pulled back to stare at him. Her head fell back and she laughed, her hands on his shoulders. 

“Oh my god…” she chuckled, shaking her head. “That was good.” 

“I aim to please,” he teased and she stared at him, her eyes like fire. 

“Hmm… and you do it so well,” she breathed and her hands were back on his cheeks, her warm breath warming his cold face. “Thank you for my birthday gift.” 

“You’re more than welcome.” 

“Not yet I’m not,” she nearly growled and he pulled her closer to him, her lips falling to his, kissing him slowly. Soft nibbles and light touches, which contradicted the looks of molten desire she had been displaying. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t work with an audience.” She pulled back and shook her head, causing him to frown at her. She shook her head again and looked toward the snow aliens. “Hey guys, could you read your sign and take it to heart and “move along”? There’s about to be something to see over here and I’m not quite sure you’re of age.” He laughed as he watched her address the snow aliens and wait for a response. 

“I can’t understand them, but look, they aren’t leaving. I think we need to be the bigger people here.” She rocked into him and they both exhaled. “I see you're already a little ahead of me. Well, maybe more than _a little._ ” 

“Thank you.” 

He grinned and she kissed him once more, before rising from his lap and standing to her feet. Collecting both glasses, she blew out the candles and he grabbed the plates as he stood as well. 

The dishes made it as far as the sink, not even given the chance for a soak, before he reached for her coat, unbuttoned it and let it drop to the floor, his own soon following. A trail of clothes littered the stairs and along the floor of their bedroom. 

On the bed, both of them breathing hard, he lay against her breast, marveling once more at the softness of her skin. Her chest rose and fell steadily, her heart racing beneath his ear. 

“See? Isn’t it better in here where it’s warm?” she asked, her now mitten-less fingers running through his hair. 

“Hmm,” he agreed, his eyes closed as he kissed the top of her breast. “It’s hard to argue with such sound logic.” 

“Hmm,” she echoed and he smiled. “Oh. I was, by the way.” 

“What?” 

“Welcomed,” she stated, offering up no other explanation. It took a second, but then he laughed and he felt her answering chuckle against his cheek. “ _Very_ welcomed, in fact.” 

“Good. Then I’d say we both thoroughly enjoyed your birthday this year.” 

“Hmm. Well, strictly speaking, it’s still five days away. So…” He raised his head and stared at her with a smile. 

“What exactly are you saying?” 

“Nothing. Just putting it out there that there are still _five_ days to… _enjoy_ my birthday,” she said, with an innocent shrug. They stared at each other and she smiled slowly. He nodded and put his head back on her breast, his eyes closing once again. 

“Oh, but this I _am_ saying: I want a cake. We don’t need candles and I don’t need gifts, but I _do_ want a chocolate cake. Or cheesecake. Or ohhhhh, a chocolate pie… Mmmm.” He laughed and nodded, plans already beginning to take shape. 

He had built two snow aliens and a large UFO on a whim today. He had five days. He would find her that cake, or perhaps all of her suggestions. 

Find and buy, but not bake it himself. Because she _had_ been right earlier; his cooking skills were _truly_ abysmal. 

And no one deserved _that_ on their birthday. Especially not Scully. A woman who, oh so kindly, asked the snow aliens to take a hike. 

Yeah, he would get her that cake. 

And so much more. 


End file.
